wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Snotman
Snotman, later known as the Reflector is a fictional character from the Wild Cards series of books. History Bill Lockwood was originally a fairly handsome man. However, when his wild card turned he began to leak a thick disgusting mucus from every pore. Now known as "Snotman" he was reduced to living on the streets of Jokertown where he was looked down on even by his fellow jokers. In the mid 1980s, Snotman was re-exposed to the wild card virus, thanks to Croyd Crenson when the latter had developed a contagious version of the virus in his "Typhoid Croyd" phase. Snotman drew an ace this time. He reverted to his original human appearance and developed the power to absorb any force directed against him and send it back at its source. He aided Croyd in his efforts to avoid capture, but was defeated and imprisoned when Black Shadow, in his Mr Gravemold identity, used his heat sapping power to cause Lockwood to fall unconscious. Now calling himself the Reflector, Lockwood was recruited by the US Government and took part in the final assault on the Rox. Prior to the assault on the island Reflector intimated that he actually ran the prison in which he had been incarcerated for helping Croyd, and expressed eagerness to get to the fight. He harbored a hatred for jokers due to their poor treatment of him when he was Snotman. Reflector was part of the frontal assault against the Rox and easily stood toe to toe with one of their deadliest defenders, Bodysnatcher, a Jumper who had stolen the body of Pulse. It wasn't until Reflector was buried underneath enough rubble to remove any leverage to employ his enhanced strength that he was effectively neutralized. After the Rox crisis was concluded, Reflector continued in government service. Attached to the Justice Department under the supervision of April Harvest, Reflector helped spearhead the raid on the Famous Bowery Wild Card Dime Museum in an effort to capture Hannah Davis, and fought the Oddity in a confrontation between "two of the most powerful forms ever created by the Wild Card." Harvest was later revealed to be part of the Card Sharks conspiracy. Reflector's current activities are unknown. Wild Card Traits Reflector has the ability to absorb any type of energy and redirect or "reflect" it in any direction or any form he wishes. Reflector is able to absorb kinetic energy and channel it to increase his strength. This makes him impervious to most physical harm, and also resistant to telepathy. When Dr. Tachyon attempted to subdue Reflector by compelling him to sleep, the attack rebounded on Tachyon and rendered him unconscious. Also, whenever Lockwood is charged with an excess of energy he crackles with bolts of blue energy that can be released to devastating effect. Lockwood used to be a joker with a mutation of continuously secreting mucus his body's pores. His overproduction of mucus was internal as well, effectively giving him the symptoms of a cold. Appearance As a joker, Lockwood's secretions made him one of the most repulsive inhabitants of Jokertown. As the ace Reflector, Bill's appearance is that of a handsome middle-aged man with short brown hair. Personality Originally, Snotman was a cringing, fearful wretch living on the fringes of joker society, well aware of just how disgusting the wild card had made him. After exposure to the virus and a return to human appearance, Lockwood was very loyal to Croyd and did everything in his power to help him escape those pursuing him. As an independent ace, Lockwood has become prone to foul tempered, even violent, outbursts in reaction to being called "Snotman." It's a moniker that he despises and would rather be rid of forever. Trivia *During his prison stint for helping Croyd elude capture Snotman/Reflector must have been regarded as something of a political prisoner by segments of the wild card community. Kelly Jenkins, a jumper wannabe living on the Rox, was seen wearing a "Free Snotman" tee-shirt. Selected Reading * * Category:Typhoid Croyd victims